


Eternally Ours

by simplysunshine



Series: Yours and Mine [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hospitals, Injured Castiel (Supernatural), Loving Castiel (Supernatural), Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Recovering Castiel (Supernatural), hairless cat, physiotherapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysunshine/pseuds/simplysunshine
Summary: “I know it hurts, Cas, but you’ve gotta do it. The sooner you can make it around, the sooner we can go home.”Castiel glares at Dean as he grips the parallel bars tighter. His knees shake with every step as pain and fatigue fight to consume him. This is hell—he’s sure of it.“Just a few more steps, Castiel. Then we’re done for the day,” His physiotherapist says, waving him closer to his blessed wheelchair. “Try not to put so much weight on your arms. The purpose of this is to regain strength in your legs.”Castiel practically growls at her but does as he’s told, easing up on his arms and putting almost his full weight on both legs.Big mistake.





	Eternally Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an extra one because I got bored lol
> 
> Let me know what you think!

“I know it hurts, Cas, but you’ve gotta do it. The sooner you can make it around, the sooner we can go _home._ ”

Castiel glares at Dean as he grips the parallel bars tighter. His knees shake with every step as pain and fatigue fight to drag him down. This is hell—he’s sure of it.

“Just a few more steps, Castiel. Then we’re done for the day,” His physiotherapist says, waving him closer to his blessed wheelchair. “Try not to put so much weight on your arms. The purpose of this is to regain strength in your legs.”

Castiel practically growls at her but does as he’s told, easing up on his arms and putting almost his full weight on both legs.

Big mistake.

His knees give out and he collapses, but he doesn’t actually hit the floor as Dean’s arms wrap around his torso and hold him up.

“I’ve got you, Angel. It’s okay…I’ve got you,” Dean whispers in his ear, holding him to his chest. Castiel leans into him and closes his eyes as his labored breathing starts to slow. Every part of his body aches, but, somehow, he knows he’ll get through it.

After all, he has Dean, and Dean’s got him.

 ***

_“Dean?” Castiel says from his spot against Dean’s side _—t_ ucked in with his legs curled up on the couch and his head on Dean's chest._

_“Hmm?” Dean hums, running his fingers through Castiel’s hair in a way that has his eyes drooping every few seconds. He has to fight to stay awake long enough to finish their show._

_“How do you feel about children?” Castiel’s been hesitant to ask, considering Dean’s own tumultuous upbringing—he has no idea how Dean feels about them, and he’s tried pushing the question off, but he can’t do it anymore; he needs to know._

_“Kids?”_

_Cas nods._

_“I don’t hate them,” he shrugs. “I’ve never really been around a kid other than Sammy, so I don’t know. Why?”_

_Castiel’s heart kicks in his chest as he chooses his next words very carefully. “How would you feel about us…having kids. Eventually, I mean; not right now,” he hurries to add when Dean’s eyes widen._

_He’s quiet for a long time and Cas swears his heart will give out before Dean gets around to answering him. Finally, after what seems like forever, he speaks. “I…yeah, Cas. Yeah, that’s something I want. Eventually.”_

_Castiel’s heart leaps with joy as he beams up at Dean. “Okay,” he says before laying his head back down as Dean kisses his hair and pulls him closer._

_The show is almost over but Castiel can't manage to keep his eyes from closing any longer as peace steals over him, warming him to his core._

 ***

Dean watches Cas as he folds his hospital gown and sets it on the bed. He told him not to bother since they just get thrown out anyway, but Cas insisted.

_Finally,_ after months of physio, they get to go home. Castiel still walks with a limp, and his bones ache every now and then, but they get to go _home._

Neither of them can say who’s more excited, but Dean has a sneaking suspicion that Cas will miss the jello. _Who knew a grown man could eat so much fucking jello?_ Dean thinks, shaking his head with a fond smile. He’s just glad he still has Cas. Through all the waiting and complications they endured, Dean wasn’t always certain Cas would make it.

On really bad days, he'd go to the chapel and pray—something he’d sworn to never do. But it was for _Cas_ ; he’d do anything for Cas.

Including moving to Russia.

They haven’t talked about that, though, and Dean refuses to be the one to bring it up. He doesn’t want to be the reason Cas leaves him without a word again, so he tiptoes around the subject, doing his best not to bring up anything that could remind Cas of where he’s supposed to be right now.

When Cas turns and smiles at Dean—a bright, happy smile—Dean forgets all about his worries and takes Cas’s hand in one of his, and his suitcase in the other. The old suitcase was crushed in the accident, but his clothes were fine, so Dean went out and bought him a new one—this one has black and yellow stripes that he just knew Cas would love.

And he does—he squealed so loud that the nurse came running when Dean gave it to him.

They walk slower than normal with Cas’s limp, but he refuses to use a cane because _I’m not an old man, Dean,_ as Cas told him when he suggested it.

Dean helps Cas into the front seat of the Impala and gets his hands swatted away when he tries to buckle Cas in. With a smile at Cas’s grumbling, he closes the door and throws the luggage in the trunk before getting in his side of the car.

He looks over at Cas with a delighted grin. “Ready?” He asks, taking Castiel’s hand in his and giving it a small squeeze.

Castiel beams back and holds his hand tighter. “Take me home.”

 ***

_“I really don’t know what the big deal is; it’s just a hairless cat. You’re not even allergic to it! It’s_ hairless!”

_Dean glares at Cas and the demon in question as it purrs in Cas’s arms, rubbing its face against his sweater. “That thing looks like it clawed its way up from the depths of hell, Castiel. It’s_ not _staying here.”_

_“But it has nowhere else to go.”_

_Damn him and that voice and those_ fucking _eyes. Dean can’t say no to him when he does things like that._ _He just glares as long and hard as he can until he finally relents. “Fine.” Castiel grins, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. “But it sleeps in a crate! I don’t want it tearing up the place.”_

_“Okay. Yeah, okay.” Castiel turns away from him, scratching the cats bald head and cooing in its ear._

_Dean rolls his eyes, but he can’t help his smile as he watches Cas revel in his new friend’s company._

 ***

Castiel’s bones ache with every step but he hides his winces from Dean as best he can as they make their way up to their house. Dean unlocks the door and holds it open while helping Castiel up the few steps to the entrance and inside, and he’s silently grateful for it.

But as Dean flicks on the light, there’s a shout so loud and shocking that Cas stumbles back, almost falling back out the door and down the stairs in his surprise. Dean manages to catch him before he hits the ground, though, pulling him close to his side to prevent further stumbling.

“Welcome home!” Sam shouts again, his arms spread wide above his head as Jess blows into a kazoo. Castiel feels Dean bristle against his side, but he soothes him with a stroking hand on his waist.

“What are you doing here?” Dean growls, helping Cas limp to the couch where he lowers himself to the soft cushion.

“Nice to see you, too…Jerk.” Sam grins before pulling Dean into a hug. Cas hears a muttered _Bitch_ from Dean, and he smiles fondly at the two brothers.

“How long are you here for?” Dean asks before pulling Jess into his arms. When he pulls away, he moves to sit beside Cas, pulling his aching body into his side.

“Couple days. We’ve got ourselves set up in the guest room,” Sam says as he sits on an armchair with Jess in his lap.

Dean frowns and shakes his head. “Cas and I are sleeping there until he can make it up the stairs without stopping every step to take a break.” He smirks as Cas as he scoffs, but Cas doesn’t argue—it’s true, after all. “You can take our bed,” Dean offers, and now it’s Sam who scoffs.

“Seriously?”

Dean only raises an eyebrow as Cas tries desperately to hold back his chuckles.

“We’ll take the couch-bed, thanks.”

Now it’s Cas’s turn to smirk, remembering all the times they’ve done far dirtier things on this couch than they have in their own bed.

 ***

_Cas sighs his pleasure as Dean peppers kisses down his neck, sucking dark hickeys and occasionally nipping at the sensitive skin. He moans as Dean's hands travel lower, pulling at his sweat pants and moving under his shirt._

_With their blanket fort above them, they have complete privacy, even with the curtains shredded by Mr. Buzzards. Dean still calls him_ Little Demon, _but Castiel just_ had _to give him a name—at least while he’s here._

_The sheet hangs low, so they’re forced to lay down to keep from hitting their heads, but Cas is just fine with that; there’s lots they can do while horizontal._

_Dean’s fingers skate over his ribs, taking their time in feeling every inch of Castiel’s body as he tastes every part of him he can reach._

_His heart pounds with excitement, but they’re in no hurry. With hours ahead of them and nothing to do, he looks forward to all the ways they can show each other just how loved they are._

 ***

Dean stands in the doorway long after Sam is gone, not wanting to go back and talk about the issue Sam and Jess have been bringing up the _entire_ time they were visiting. He knows they need to discuss it, and Dean knows what he’s going to say, but knowing what he has to do and actually _doing_ it are two very different things.

With one more sigh and a hell of a pep talk, he closes the door and rejoins his husband on the couch where he’s already flicking through the PVR for an episode of _Dr. Sexy_ for them to watch as he picks at the bowl of caramel popcorn Dean made specifically for this.

Cas snuggles into his side and they’re silent for a bit while the intro plays. The tension is thick, though; Dean can feel all the words not being said. So, when Cas pauses the show out of nowhere, he stiffens.

“Dean…” He looks down at his lap as Cas straightens up. “I know…I know you don’t want to talk about this, and I don’t really want to, either, but we need to so you can stop brooding about it.”

“I'm _not—_ ”

“Yes, you are,” Cas says with a chuckle and Dean tries really hard to keep the pout on his face.

“I still have a job, you know. A job that wants me to move to Russia…” Cas trails off, waiting for Dean’s reply, but he doesn’t get one, so he pushes on. “I want you to come with me.” The words seem to burst from his lungs on a rush of air, and, even though Dean knew they were coming, he’s shocked by the sadness and resignation in Cas’s voice. “And you want to stay.”

Dean’s eyes wander until they find Cas’s, but Cas looks away after only a second, picking at the skin around his nails.

“So, what do we do, Dean?”

Dean takes a deep breath, preparing himself to say the words he should’ve said the first time they had this conversation. “Easy—I’ll come with you.” He says the words with all their implications swirling in his mind. He _knows_ it’ll be a long flight, and he _knows_ , how different it’ll be, but he’ll still have _Cas,_ and that’s what really matters.

“But…but…the flight? And Sam, and this place—it’s your home, Dean! You said so yourself—”

“ _You_ are my home." He takes one of Cas's hands in both of his. "I don’t need anything else; just you and me, anywhere in the world, and I don’t care what I have to do to keep you—I’ll do anything—but this opportunity is too good to pass up, and you shouldn’t have to, because you’re my _husband_ and that means more to me than any _place_ or any _thing._ This—" he brings their hands up to his lips and kisses Cas's knuckles. "—is home; our home—this love, this _life_ …it’s ours— _eternally_ ours—and I’m not giving you up for anything.”


End file.
